


Day 8:Gelding the Enemy

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Castration, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: One must always keep their steeds under control.
Kudos: 14





	Day 8:Gelding the Enemy

Chris woke up feeling dizzy and groggy. It felt like he was on a cloud, now only getting up to a harsh ray of light pointing towards his face. Chris slowly blinked his eyes as more colors and objects came to his vision.

Chris tried to get up but felt something metal binding his hands to what felt to be a cold metal table he was under. His legs spread in metal hospital stirrups. He couldn’t move his legs or try to close them, the cold metal keeping them in place.

The more he looked at his surroundings the more it seemed like a sterile hospital room, but only dim light bulbs illuminating the place. He turned his head to the right side to see all sorts of metal hospital instruments. This made Chris pain even more trying to break free from his bondage, but having no luck.

He then heard the tapping of numbers and a beeping sound. The metal door opened revealing Albert fucking Wesker. 

“What the hell! Why are you here?! I thought you would have been dead by the fall!” Its true jill tried to push herself and the madman out the window of that tall building. He took her place instead shoving her out of the way. The last thing he could remember was falling on top of wesker before passing out. This now made him wonder if that was the reason he himself survived the fall as well.

Wesker silently walked towards HIS Chris, light footsteps can be heard as he came closer. Wesker then laid his hands on the hip of his enemy. Gently stroking it with his fingers. He had his gloves off so he could feel the skin of his enemy. Chris’s body was littered with scars.

Without much more introduction he said, “I intend to use you as a weapon, but before that I intend to make sure you won’t be able to produce any offspring, one must always keep their steed gelded. The virus I infected you makes males more aroused so I choose to kill that and besides it would be best to take out the anger from you, also for aesthetic reasons” Wesker smirked when he saw Chris visibly shocked and scared.

He planned on making his former pointman fuck other women for his amusement. He has wanted to snuff every little emotion Chris has when he is under the submissive strain of the virus meant only to obey his commands. No feeling not even arousal only meant to please Wesker.

With that he took a clamp and held it right on Chris’s balls and started clamping on the defenseless balls. Crunching and Chris’s pained screams echoed the room. Wesker wanted to make sure first to kill off the blood flow thereby making sure there would be minimal blood.

When he saw Chris’s ball turn a nice shade of purple he deemed them dead. Picking up one of the scalpel he slowly cut open the ball sack to take out balls. He then cut off all the skin of the ballsack and fixed it up.

Chris will be his beautiful steed.


End file.
